Desert Rose 2: Dreams
by marikudemonqueen.ishtar
Summary: The sequel to my first Desert rose, it's years later and both Mariku and Akefia have been re born , sort of only Akefia is now known as Bakura,Mariku is Maliks imaginary friend who seems to have made a life of her own the down side is.. the two can't remember the past, just small bits *Psycho and Angst shipping* *Story is better then the summery and M for later chaps**
1. Thus we begin again

Another ordinary day.. Another fucking ordinary day, Bakura grumbled threw the min link, Ryou the one who was on the other end of the mind link only sighed "You know you complain more than an old woman sometimes" the spirit growled and tried to punch the young male, his hand only going ghostly threw him, he did this a few more times before giving up  
"You have angerment issues ".  
"I DO NOT!".  
"If you don;t then why are you yelling?",  
"I'M NOT YELLING!".  
"Yes you are you dope!".  
"NO I'M JUST... uhg shut up already".  
Ryou chuckled obviously winning this one as he made his way into the school. Having the Sennen Ring around his neck meant that were ever he went Bakura went, Bakura, was once the grate Thief King. Bright eyes Ryou took a seat in his class he usually sat in the back just in case Bakura started to have his usual fits when they were taught about Egypt.

He couldn't help but notice that the spirit was quiet as they started talking about the turn of events when one of the Kingdoms fell due to the missing peace offering. Inside of the Sennen Ring, the soul room Bakura sighed leaning against the wall, the room looked as if it were a kings tomb, he could hear everything, his lids grew heavy as he slipped into his own darkness. Her hair was golden.. skin bronze, eyes lavender and glowed like the evening sky, her name and voice had been forgotten sadly..much had indeed been forgotten and or changed, he did not remember his name... much like the nameless pharaoh..

so he now dubbed himself by the name of his light, Bakura. Nor he could he remember much of his Desert Rose, his mind clouded by the dark master, sometimes.. he believed that Zork locked that memory away when he called the dark being forth. when his rose laid dying on the palace floor that much he could remember just... not her face.  
Bakura's eyes snapped open, he had fallen asleep within his soul room, it didn't happen often, plagued by nightmares of his past, of Kul Elna, reaching up he felt his face... tears he wasn't even aware that he had leaked them, moving his hand away he studied the small beads of what he guess was water and watched it drip own his middle finger to the floor. It was another dream of that damn wench, why did this bitch torture him, who was she even, Bakura ave a growl and slammed his fist against the wall of his Soul Room. "Damn it remember". He spoke to himself, though his attention was quickly drawn as Ryou opened a link  
'Bakura?, are you o-'  
"I'm fine", lied the spirit, its not that he hated the boy, no of course not, he needed this human in order to live, though sometimes he could become frustrating  
"Just had a few dreams"  
'That girl again?' Ryou thought, the teen was currently in his math class writing a few lose notes here and there  
"Yes and shut up don;t even think abo-"  
'Awe Bakura's got a girlfriend' teased the light  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I KNOCK ALL YOUR TEETH OUT!"  
'They are your teeth to'  
"...Fuck..." and with that the link was closed

Ryou felt concern for the male as he sighed giving a shake of his head "Class" he heard the teacher spoke "In two days we will be having an exchange student come learn with us" Spoke the male as he handed out some papers "Her name is Malik Ishtar". Bakura's narrowed his eyes as he heard the name 'Ishtar' it sounded so familiar Ryou gladly accepted the paper and looked down at the sandy blond haired beauty on the page. "Hey Ryou!" Yugi spoke getting the males attention "Oh hey what is it yugi?" He asked as the small boy waves the picture "This Maik girl she has a sennen item"this grabbed Bakura's attention further and Ryou's as well, in the corner , resting in her belt look was indeed a Sennen item.

How did Ryou miss that?, he was staring right at the picture of her, well he was more or less looking at her lavender eyes,.. Wait.. Lavender eyes he had remembered Bakura mentioning something about lavender eyes.. Could it be possible that that.  
"No it's not her". He heard Bakura speak within the mind link  
"Oh" Ryou thought.

"I don;t like flights" Malik spoke as she looked up at the gates, which led to the plane clutching her Sennen Rod  
"Oh get going you big baby" a Romans voice spoke, Mariku her long time friend and companion, Malik had always believed that Mariku was some imaginary friend that took on a life of her own, the young bronze girl had been seen by many psychologists since she people always thought she was talking to herself.  
"Remember Malik I can hear your thoughts, so how about you keep your mouth shut and just think so we don't wind up infornt of a quack again"

Well your quite bitchy today Malik thought as she handed her ticket over to the male before walking down the hall towards the planes door, in to her seat, choosing the very back since they were wider and offered more leg room. "Sorry". Mariku apologized. Not resting well again?, or are you having those dreams again? Malik crossed her legs and popped a piece of gun in her mouth, they often said it would help your ear during take off. "Yea, it's the same one over and over I'm laying there dieing and I feel these strong arms around me, holding me I can;t make out the room around me but all I can see is his hard chest and long red coat, i never see his face but i know his skin color matches ours". Malik blinked as she listened to her imaginary friend must be frustration Mariku. "Meh don't worry about it brat". "I am not a brat!" Malik spoke out loud towards the empty seat beside her, blinking she turned her face to meet the confused looks of the other passengers.

"Ah nothing to see here everything it fine She chuckled an waved her hand before sinking into her seat "Good job dumb ass". Shut up asshole . "This is going to be a long ride" she spoke to herself as the plane started to take off. "Why are we going again?" Mariku asked because, my older sister just opened up a museum in japan, why there I have no idea plus shes letting us live with her instead of staying at this crappy place "Oh, yea Isis".


	2. The true ending and a chance meeting

"Malik!" came the voice of Isis Ishtar as she wrapped her arms around her sister "My god you have gotten so tall" She spoke to the smaller female who at the moment was being suffocated by her sister's bust. She then frowned "I see you also brought 'her' along" Isis spoke glancing t the 'imaginary friend', Isis was the only other person Malik knew who could see Mariku and hated her Malik never knew why, when she would ask why, they both always told her that 'its a long story".

In no time Isis had Malik and Mariku settled down and into the guest bedroom, Malik sat in front of the vanity brushing her sandy locks while Mariku laid on the bed getting comfy "Hey Mariku?".  
"What?".  
"Can you tell me that story again?".  
"Which story?".  
"The one bout the princess and the Thief".  
Mariku's eyes snapped open , string up at the ceiling  
"Your remember that one?, you were like three when I told you it".  
"Of course I do it's my favorite, though I've never heard the ending, can you tell me the ending tonight?". Malik asked her eyes full of hope  
Mariku chuckled as she sat up "Fine I suppose but it wont be no fairy tale ending".  
Malik hopped up from the vanity and jogged to the bed jumping into it to get comfy  
"Start right after the thief stole the princess back" She spoke watching as Mariku closed her eyes as if she was trying to remember.

"Well, after the thief had stolen the princess back from the evil king they lived happy for a few short years, the princess treasured everyday she spent with her love, she even learned to be quite the thief herself, her and her thief would go on adventures together hitting tombs and living their lives" She paused to take a breath "Soon the princess found out that she was with child".  
"With child?" Malik asked sounding confused  
"Pregnant".  
The younger Egyptians eyes lit up at that "Awe!, I wonder what their kid looked like".  
"heh... so did the princess".  
"Huh?, what o you mean?" Malik asked as she watched the woman as she continued  
"As I said the princess had found out she was with child, the thief at first he didn't know what to make of it, both had no idea how to deal with or raise a child with their way of life, but they were determined to challenge it, the thief even seemed a bit happy that he would be a father, to train a worrier to fight against the evil king, a worrier of blood how ever that would not come to pass" She spoke frowning as she looked away.

"The King attacked again, the princess was showing slightly, a small bump in her stomach, of course it was when the thief was away, the thieves army tried to hold him off, protecting their princess, however the soldiers were to strong he took her back to his palace her parents were no longer there, he beat her, he let his guards rape her till they had their fill and his own as well" She spoke her voice becoming shaken slightly, lavender eyes growing glassy.  
"But what he did next, was the thing that killed her, in those times to do an abortion they mixed scorpion venom with boiling hot water and poured it into the expecting mother".

Malik was pale her eyes large she couldn't find the words "Y-you... mean ... they...", Mariku nodded her head, not facing the other "They tied her up and poured the mixture into her the princess screamed for her thief, for them to stop it the pain was to much for her, she passed out. Later day or two she awoke in the palace dungeon her hand went to were a bump was only to discover that her stomach was flat again.. they took her child from her" Mariku spoke standing from the bed her arms crossing , her back was still facing Malik.

"The scorpion venom had poised her, she heard her thief's voice echo threw the hall, getting up she was weak , her vision blurring breathing had become a labored task as she made her way to the main hall, she called her lovers name from the door way above the main hall, leaning against the railing she collapse against it, his Ka however caught her as she fell. She could barely heard his voice as he called out her name, the monster placed her before her love, who crouched down and took her hand she was so cold and pale her last words were 'I love you my king' and with that she passed here in his arms... the end" She spoke sniffing and wiping her eyes. Her chest ached as she looked out of the window.

She could still see him, in her dreams and when she closed her eyes, his pale hair, bronze skin, the scar he held over his eye, she missed his arms, his scent, his grins and confident snorts and laughs, remembering what she once had killed her on the inside. "That's why I never wanted to finish the story" She spoke turning to Malik who ha her face against her knees sobbing "T-Thats so unfair!, why cant that jerk mind his of fucking business and let them be happy!" She yelled against the pillow, Mariku only shook her head "Becasue lust and obsession kills" She spoke before flopping onto the bed "But hey it's just a story" She spoke and laid down.

The next day Malik couldn't get they story out of her head as she got ready, Mariku yawned and rubbed her eyes  
"The fuck are we up so early for..." .  
"School".  
"School?".  
"Yes".  
"That woman is making you go to school while your over here?".  
"Yes now shush".  
Malik spoke as she headed out of the room , had her breakfast and headed to the bus stop  
"Tch, that outfit make you look like a porn star"  
Malik ignored the comments the other made and got onto the bus, not want to sit with a complete stranger she spotted a group of kids wearing the male uniforms, well there was one female there.  
"Uh, excuse me, mind if I have a seat?". Malik asked as the group turned to face her, all of the boys eyes grew at the sight, the blond of the group shoved the brown haired boy aside.

"Here ya go miss" He spoke grinning "Thanks", she spoke as she took the seat, which was next to a pale boy, with.. white hair, she blinked remembering Mariku's story. Ryou who was laughing at a joke, turned and faced her their eyes locking, their eyes weren't the only ones locking either, Bakura taking his ghost like form was face to face with Maliks 'imaginary friend' both eyes wide as they stared at each other.


	3. No it can't be you

Bakura was still for the first time in years he couldn't utter a word, not even an insult, this was the same woman from his dreams.. as stupid as that sounded to the spirit, the same hair, skin, those lavender eye's, only difference they weren't dyeing in font of him, they were bright and alive. Malik blinked as she stared back at the chocolate browns of Ryou's who like wise looked at her, Bakura who looked at him arched a ghostly white brow and growled swinging his arm, which of course went right threw the boy.  
YOU IDIOT SAY SOMETHING! the spirit yelled catching the teens attention.

"Something" Ryou said automatically , Bakura facepalming  
"What?". Malik asked arching a blond brow  
"Oh uh. yes. sorry I was thinking ". He spoke, Malik gave a chuckle meanwhile Mariku arched abrow at the fuming ghost before her and rolled her eyes her arms crossing under her bust as she turned to Malik and watched her for a minute, the way she seemed to look at the whote haired teen. This gave the woman a unsettled pit in her stomach.

"And these are Joey, Tristan, Tea"He spoke motioning to them who waved to her  
"Please to meet you!" Tea greeted the bronze girl, Malik blinked not so used to people being so open and friendly, she was never around many growing up.  
"Like wise, so how is this school anyway fun?" she asked, she didn't want them to know this was considered her first time in a schooling district, at lest an official one "I wonder were yug is"Joey spoke looking up at the clock  
"It's almost da first be-"  
"I'm here!" said spiked haired boy yelled having been running to get to the class, walking to the small group he placed his hands on his knees panting and trying to cool down.

"Yugi, this is Malik" Tea spoke happily and gestured her hand into the females direction who gave him a friendly smile, meanwhile.. Mariku's eyes were wide , if she were in a physical form she'd stumbble back "You... you it's you.." She spoke staring at Atem, him of course clueless, now this interested Bakura it seemed this woman also knew the pharaoh, how? and why was she so frightened of him? he need to get answers.

"Calm down are you alri-".  
"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!". Shouted the woman before she turned to the female who's mind she shared, that caught both other spirits off guard making them step back, Malik froze, she could feel the others distress then, everything became hazy and dark.  
"Hey... what" she trailed off her lids feeling heavy.  
"Hey Malik are you okay?" Ryou asked going to touch her shoulder, only to watch her pull back as if his touch was acid. She shook her head "I am fine don't worry, if you'll excuse me" she spoke getting up from the seat she healed to the door and threw it, that's when Bakura, Atem, Ryou and yugi, all of them caught sight of the Sennen rod which sat within her belt loop.

Yugi begun to get up, however Ryou stood up from his seat "I'll go see if shes alright" he spoke, or rather Bakura spoke him having taken over the innocent mind while their attention was on Malik. Once out of the room he dropped the act , opening his jacket "Show me were the rod is" He spoke watching as the first spike on the left side glew and pointed to the double doors that led to the small court yard, smirking he followed the appointed path. Malik or rather Mariku had ran as far as she could away from the classroom, panting she rested her hand against the building, she had never taken over Malik, she shook as she looked at her hands both were shaking. "W-What have I done" She squeaked out.

Mariku was still shaking as she moved to a puddle that was on the ground it having rained the night before taking a breath she looked into it, reaching up she touched her cheek, the ark marks at the corners were sharper and bigger, her hair Maliks hair was shorter than her's was so it only spiked a little she felt like she had gone back in time, that as her.. she was alive. in a body. A minute passed before Malik appeared in a ghost like form which made the girl scream.  
AHHHH! I'M DEAD!. Mariku rolled her eyes  
"Malik, Malik stop look, we switched" She spoke gaining the girls attention  
Good okay now switch back Malik spoke frowning This is creepy

Bakura had caught up with the two and was hiding against the corner of the school building listening  
It's not plight to ease drop Ryou spoke arms folded making the spirit jump.  
"For the love of Satan don;t d0 that" He growled before turning back watching the woman  
"You see that girl".  
Yea Malik?.  
"That's not Malik apparently she had a spirit as well".  
Ryou blinked arching a brow  
Is she really? he asked looking astonished  
"Is she really what?".  
The girl from your dreams. Ryou spoke  
Bakura blinked and narrowed his eyes "How the fuck did you.."  
Ryou tapped his head mind link he chuckled.  
"I hate that thing sometimes.." Bakura grumbled

Why don't you go talk to her? she obviously remembers her past spoke remembering the show that just went on in the classroom Bakura gave Ryou a 'Are you nuts?' look which made the teen roll his eyes. obviously you guys had something back then. Ryou spoke crossing his arms, Bakura looked back at him before rolling his eyes, the light frowned, being able to control the left hand of his body, he had the limb slap the spirit who growled "Alright alright you little pain in the ass I'll go talk to her" He growled as Ryou gave a victorious grin or rather smile.

Bakura sighed he hadn't seen this girl in over three thousand years. would she remember what he didn't? as soon as he stepped out from the corner of the building the third period bell rang , tons of kids cut him off "bandit" he cursed quietly as he forced Ryou to take back over it was a discussion that would have to wait. When lunch time rolled around Yugi sat and sighed "I wonder why Malik looked so scared of me" he asked sipping on his drink "Don't know" Tea spoke "You don't think she seen the pharaoh do you?".  
"Hm maybe, hold on tea he's saying something  
"What is is pharaoh?"  
Yami frowned as he spoke she has a spirit who looked horrified when she seen me.  
Yugi blinked and looked up at the curious eyes of his friends "Apparently Malik also has a spirit and shes scared of the pharaoh". This made everyone arch their brow "Who would be scared of him" Tristan asked.

Hearing the double door open they looked as Ryou and Malik entered the cafeteria Ryou having helped Mariku give power back to Malik, both were laughing as they sat down for lunch. Mariku was in her soul chamber listening to everything having seen the pharaoh brought everything back to her mind "Akefia" She muttered hugging her knees to her chest "I can't do this " she spoke referring to being around the pharaoh "I miss you my beloved Thief" Mariku sighed as she closed her eyes unknown to her that her beloved thief was sitting right next to her around an innocent neck.


	4. Visions and partners

Malik fiddled with her pencil watching it roll across the desk, back and forth, back and forth school life was dull without Mariku being there, the two had, had an argument about school a few days ago.  
I'm not going. Mariku huffed crossing her arms  
"What?, why?" Malik asked her brow arching  
I don't want to be anywhere near the pharaoh. Mariku spoke getting up from the bed walking to the window she looked down at the kids and the two shadows that followed Ryou and Yugi her attention on the pale haired male her angered expression seeming to soften, what was it about him that felt so, well familiar.  
"Pharaoh?" Malik asked, it was then that Mariku realized she had slipped up and looked over at the girl who's mind and body she shared Maliks face drained of color as two and two were put together "Y-You were the princess!?" she yelled past the ghostly bronze hand that was set over her mouth.  
Mariku sighed and nodded, she couldn't keep it a secret any longer becasue of her foolishness Yes I was the princess that loved a thief and was sentaced to death for following my heart spoke the female spirit her eyes glancing away from her host.  
"Malik! come on your gonna be late! and make your friends late!" Isis yelled from the bottom of the steps.  
"Crap!" Malik yelled and grabbed her stuffand headed for the door almot tripping a few times  
"See you Mariku!" She called watching as the woman vanished from sight and ran down the steps falling over the last three "Bye Isis!" She yelled as she ran past and out the door "Hey guys!" she called to the group who welcomed her. Mariku had returned to her own world within the sennen rod she knew that Malik would soon ask her why she was with her, sighing she ventured into the darkest part of the girls mind.

Mariku was Maliks anger, hatred, jealousy, fear every horrible feeling she had towards her family and people mostly her father, she blamed him for the death of their mother among many other things but that was something for another day. The Sennen rod had helped give her life, soon Mariku came to a room that looked like it was straight out of Egypt, the thief's chamber, the one place she remembered most of all, the only thing she had left. Mariku collapsed into the mountain of pillows and sighed, her nose against the fabric it didn't hold his scent yet she could imagine him here now, holding her as he had done many moons ago, the shadows were cruel... bringing her back to this world a lonely ghost lingering. She nuzzled against the pillow watching as lost souls flew over head, she knew what and who they were the spirits that kept her and her love safe the night they spent at Kul Elna the female shook her head and rolled over to sleep or at lest try to.

"So this is the Sennen Rod" Yugi stated as Malik showed him the item placing it down onto the table "How did you get it?" he asked  
"For years an Ishtar male has been born to protect the item and keep their family while they awaited th-"  
"But your a girl". Joey spoke aching a blond brow  
"Joey let her finish talking"Tea spoke and give him a light punch in the arm making Malik chuckle as well as the group  
Are you done eye-fucking her yet? came the dark voice in Ryou's mind making the teens cheeks go red  
'At lest I have the courage to actually talk to her, unlike some one I know'  
This made a growl ring out into Ryous mind followed with a fuck you. Ryou rolled his eyes as he turned to the bored woman  
"Hey Malik?" Ryou asked  
Malik blinked as she heard her name being called her pencil falling onto the floor  
"Hm? what is it Ryou?" she asked her head tilting bit  
"Well I was wondering if you would like to partner up with me" He now whispered at the teacher up front was speaking about some partner project.  
"That would be awe-".  
"I will choose the partners for the project". The teacher spoke cutting the girl off Malik frowned and looked back at Ryou lifting up her hand and crossed her fingers and mouthed the word 'hope'.  
Why do you want to partner up with that girl anyway? Bakura asked looking down at the Ryou  
'Becasue shes pretty and smart' Ryou answered within the mind link  
'And she has a item which means she might or rather most likely has a spirit'  
at that Bakura was silent, true that girl that was with Malik wasn't no 'imaginary friend'

The gang looked up as the bell rang, which signaled that the day had come to an end "Class I will post the partners for the project tomorrow at the begging of the school day " spoke the teacher as she gathered her things together to head out.  
" Any way before Jokey and the teacher interrupted you were saying about the rod?" Yugi asked Malik blinked before nodding  
"Oh yea " She spoke as she took the rod from her belt loop and placed it onto the table for them to look at  
"May I?" Yugi asked reaching for it, getting a nod from Malik the boy grabbed the shaft of it and paused as a vision flashed before him of a beaten woman with bronze skin and blond hair that was messily spiked naked on the ground.  
Yugi dropped the rod back onto the table and was shaken from head to toe.. what had he just seen  
Yugi? asked the pharaoh  
'I'm fine don't worry I'll tell you later' Yugi answered within the link.  
The others seemed to also catch it from the looks on their faces  
"I'm fine guy's really" he laughed, how ever he couldn't help but feel as though his an Malik's spirits were connected in some way.


	5. A walk to school, maybe something more

For the whole night Yugi couldn't sleep at all, his mind was caught on the memory of what he had seen within the vision when he had picked up the Sennen rod.  
Yugi?, spoke the pharaoh as he took a ghostly form and sat on the edge of the smaller males bed, his brow arched as he looked away from the transparent male.  
Are you going to tell me what you saw?, the pharaoh asked his head tilting a slight bit to the left.  
Yugi looked up at him and sighed  
"It's just... when I picked up that item I seen something weird something that was really... scary.." Yugi mumbled as he sat up in the bed curling up in a ball forehead resting on his knees.  
Something weird?, Atem asked as he watched  
care to explain?, he asked frowning what ever it was, it was really bugging the small light.  
"well, when I picked it up I seen a woman, she was really pretty and looked a little like Malik, but she had longer more busier hair " he spoke holding his hands up hear his own strange spikes  
"But she was beaten up, also er... naked" his cheeks turned a shade of red  
"Hey don't look at me like that!, it was given to me by the item so it has to be... part of.. your past?" Yugi frowned giving a huff crossing his arms  
At that Atem couldn't help but chuckle before clearing his throat  
Yugi are you sure you weren't dre-  
"Why the hell would i dream something like that!" Yugi yelled making Atem jump a little, hands up in defense , Yugi sighed as he turned and yanked the blankets up over himself  
/i know what I saw, me and Malik's items are connected some how, I'll have to talk the teacher into having her be my project partner and figure this out/ Yugi thought Atem being able to hear it within the mind link. the tri haired male looked up watching a few raindrops hit the skylight window a storm slowly rolling in as the two settled down for the night.  
"My love are you awake?" Bakura heard her words loud and clear his eyes snapped open, it was that woman she was sitting on top of him , he looked down his flesh was bronze, the same as the woman above him and she was naked and so was he had they just..., he watched as she leaned down their lips about to meet when there was a loud beeping sound, within the soul room Bakura's eyes snapped open, this dream... that one was completely different why now?, why were they so different all of a sudden and... he looked own Great now I'm having fucking wet dreams He growled and slapped his hand over his face.  
The beeping continued, growling he pounded his fist against the stone wall Hey Numb nuts wake up! He yelled, after the seventeenth beep Ryou opened his eyes and yawned sitting up and yawned  
"Morning already?" He rubbed his eyes and squinted at the sunlight that shot threw his blinds  
About time sleeping beauty that beeping was driving me nuts Bakura growled taking a ghostly form beside the bed Ryou rolled his eyes before looking at the clock  
"Holy crap I'm going to be late!" He yelled as he jumped up from the bed an ran to the dresser grabbing his cloths. Ryou was about to take his night shirt off when he looked back at Bakura and frowned  
"Turn around".  
What..?  
"Turn around Bakura"  
Why?  
"Because I'm dressing now turn around"  
We share the same body dumbass...  
"I don't care turn around!"  
Okay! okay just stop yelling your voice is annoying this early! Bakura growled as he turned around muttering insults and curses while Ryou got dressed.  
'/I'm glad you decided to come with me today/ Malik thought the woman beside her gave a nod  
/So your the princess huh, wow/ Malik's lavender eyes looked over to the ghostly being  
Yea I am Mariku responded her hands slipping into the pockets of her cargo pants  
/And all that stuff that happened in the story was it-'./  
All true?, yes it was Mariku spoke looking away  
/I'm sorry...you must of been so scared/  
to that Mariku only nodded as she watched Malik turn the corner in the opposite direction of the train station  
Malik were are you going?.  
/I'm going to see if Ryou wants to walk to school with me/  
Mariku arched a brow as she watched Malik walk up to the door, fix her hair just as she was about to knock the door flew open making both jump giving a surprised yell the two spirit's face palmed and spoke  
idiot in unison  
"Malik? hello, good to see you um sup?" Ryou spoke sounding a little nervous which made the Egyptian female smile.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school with me?" She asked which caught him off guard, a girl asking him to walk to school with her?  
"Oh uh yes, sure, love to" Ryou spoke grinning the thought of being late for school was behind him as he walked forward and at her side.  
Bakura stopped and watched the two before his eyes switched to the bronze woman that like himself was in a ghostly form.. she looked oddly familiar.., both followed the two Bakura behind Ryou and Mariku behind Malik, every now and them Mariku's eyes would look at the male from the corner for a split second, that odd feeling rose up again like she knew him.  
The two spirits remained quiet as the lights before them talked and chuckled about the currents events, watching them put a smile onto Mariku's face it was nice seeing her happy. Mariku was to deep in thought to notice that the male beside her had eyes on her, more or less to try and figure this out, Bakura felt like he knew her, her voice sounded familiar, the way she walked and her face and even her body. Bakura's eyes followed her curve of her hips the latest dream coming back to him, which caused a little heat and the rush of blood.  
Ryou blinked as his cheeks grew a slight shade of red  
/Bakura what ever the hell you are thinking about, stop it! last thing i want to do is pop a boner in front of Malik/  
Oh shut up that might get you laid for once  
/Bakura! I don't need to get laid, by the thoughts your having i think your the one that needs a little action/  
Why you little...well I could always take over your body and get a little action from Mali-  
/No, you touch her I will toss you into the freezer again.../  
Oh looks like some one has a crush~  
"Shut up!" Ryou yelled out loud making Malik jump and Bakura face palm  
Your host is quite rude, Mariku spoke narrowing her eyes at the pale spirit  
No, he's just a spazz, Bakura spoke against his palm  
"I wasn't saying anything" he spoke frowning, perhaps this was a bad idea  
"Hm, no, no i wasn't;t talking to you Malik, heavens no" He spoke frowning  
"Then who were you talking to?" She asked her arms crossing  
"It's eh.. it's complicated Mal-, wait you have a Sennen item" He spoke as he pulled his jacket open, showing the Ring, Malik looked like she was about to run, this boy was indeed crazy.  
"Means you have a spirit, i do as well, here" He spoke as he grabbed her hand and placed it onto the ring Malik looking both frightened and confused . Within a minute Bakura appeared before her and Ryou didn't;t seem so crazy to her giving proof she chuckled.  
"I see like me and Mariku" She spoke as she repeater the action with the rod, Mariku appearing before Ryou.  
"No way!" Ryou spoke before he realized people were staring, frowning he took Malik's shoulders and pushed her gently towards the school "We are gonna be so late!"  
Malik looked up at a clock post and gasped "Holy shit!" She yelled, the two taking off running, what they failed to realize was that they ran hand in hand.  
Ryou pushed open the door to the classroom just at the bell rang "Made it!" They both yelled in unison, panting, Malik's and Ryou's eyes snapped open as they heard a groups of "ooohhh'sss and ooo lalas" and even an 'awe' here and there looking down they just realized that they were holding hands. both teens faces grow a shade of red as they pulled their hands away looking away from each other, "Well since you two made it with a minute to spare go take your seats and I will announce the partners" Ryou and Malik went to their seats, eyes on everything but each other Mariku paused seeing the Pharaoh, Bakura noticed watching her he could see fear start to well in her eyes , however the woman pressed on ward walking past The blond male who gave a shiver."Is it cold in here or is it just me?" he got a 'shhh' from the teacher and an eye roll form Kaiba who was reading a book and muttered 'stupid mutt'.  
Mariku leaned against the wall , arms crossed , Bakura following, eyes narrowed within the pharaohs direction, he was the one reason he hated this place how ever today he would get some answers from this woman, who she was and.. why she was within his visions, or rather dreams of the past, had she been important to him?, highly unlikely, or she was just a really good hooker he had remembered.. or a woman of a village he had raped come to seek vengeance... no, if it was that then she would be glaring at him instead of the pharaoh, Who was this.. Mariku.


End file.
